


Rank Hath Privilege

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: The newly appointed Darth Nox has a private meeting with his lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as smut, then got fluffy on me. How, I still have absolutely no idea, but, in retrospect, it fits with how my Sith Inquisitor went from pure dark side Force Lightning mwa-ha-ha to questioning the nature of the Force and its light and dark sides, so I rolled with it.

He had been born with the name Pral’dira. He had been dubbed many things since thing, among them ‘slave,’ ‘alien scum,’ and ‘apprentice.’ 

Now, however, he had a new name. A new public face. One that commanded the respect that he’d dreamed of.

Darth Nox. 

Pral’dira didn’t know how well it fit – it was the name of a lord of the dark side, one who had taken the dark side in and used it to fortify himself. Yet over the last year, he had begun to question the ways of the Sith. Were they truly the way? The Jedi were certainly wrong, but the Sith might easily be just as wrong.

That was why he had sent his apprentices, Ashara and Xalek, as well as Talos, the Imperial archeologist, out to discover and find more artifacts, increase his knowledge of the light and the dark. Khem, the Deshade Force eater, was wandering somewhere – he knew better than to create a mess that his master would have to clean up. 

Of course, there was another member of his team to consider. The pirate, Andronikos Revel, sauntered into Darth Nox’s private chambers. “Nice place you’ve got here, my Lord,” he said, making the title sound sarcastic. 

Pral’dira smiled. That was part of the pirate’s charm. “It serves my needs.”

“And what needs might those be, exactly?”

“Privacy, for one,” Pral’dira said, a hand sweeping over a control to engage privacy shields. No need to let other, opportunistic underlings the chance to come overhear whatever was about to take place in here. “For another, it has several places that offer... comfort.”

Andronikos narrowed the gap between them until they were just barely a hair’s breadth from each other. “Comfort?” he asked, his voice dropping to a husky tone. 

“For example... A bed.”

“Sounds quite tempting.” At that, Andronikos closed the last of the distance between them, catching Pral’dira’s lips in a heated kiss. In response, Pral’dira’s arms wrapped around the other man. He pulled him towards the small bedchamber, holding him close the whole way. 

Such was their relationship – fiery, passionate, and, above all, intense. It was sometimes a game, sometimes a competition, and always something that inspired powerful desire in Pral’dira’s chest. Andronikos Revel was a strong man. And yet, he allowed Pral’dira to manhandle him around so casually, a gesture of trust. Of willingness to be at risk of being electrocuted or otherwise harmed at Pral’dira’s hands. 

They quickly shed their clothing, wanting nothing to get in the way. Pral’dira’s hands ran down Andronikos’s chest, feeling the coiled muscle of a predator waiting to strike. In return, Andronikos reached down, fondling Pral’dira’s achingly hard cock. He picked up a quick rhythm with it, grinning at the hiss it elicited from the Sith Lord.

“You don’t know how it feels to make a Sith Lord sound like that,” Andronikos whispered huskily into Pral’dira’s ear. 

“Better be careful,” Pral’dira warned with a grin. “If other Sith Lords learn you know about this vulnerability of ours, it might lead to you being in... trouble.”

“Trouble? I’m in the bed of a Sith Lord. I am very... fond of trouble,” Andronikos leered. He gave Pral’dira’s cock a particularly firm touch. 

Pral’dira shuddered, then took action himself, pushing Andronikos to the bed. The devilish smirk on his face belied the roughness of the act. “Now, now, pirate,” he teased. “Do I need to remind you just who it is you serve?”

“And how were you thinking of doing that?” 

In response, Pral’dira rose to his knees, his cock slipping out of his lover’s grip. Scooting forward, he presented it for Andronikos. Andronikos took the hint, engulfing Pral’dira’s cock, locking eyes with the Sith Lord. 

Feeling uncommonly gentle, Pral’dira reached down and caressed Andronikos’s face as his head bobbed. In here, their private chambers, he could afford the gesture. Among other Sith, Pral’dira and Andronikos both couldn’t afford to be gentle. Gentleness was a liability. While on the ship, they could be free with their affections, the apprentices had it right now as part of their search for artifacts. This wasn’t exactly ideal for gentleness, being in the heart of Dromund Kaas’s Citadel, with countless other Sith wandering around outside, but Pral’dira considered it worth the risk.

“You are... exquisite,” he hissed to his lover. He felt Andronikos’s cock twitch near his ass in response, making him smirk. The moan it got from the other man was positively filthy. Andronikos’s moans only increased as he kept at pleasuring his lover. 

Pral’dira wished Andronikos had hair to tangle his hands in, tug on, show his appreciation for his ministrations with more than touches and words. It wasn’t long before Andronikos was bringing him to the edge, though Pral’dira pulled himself back, his cock pulling out of Andronikos’s mouth with a positively obscene pop.

Instead of moving to the next act of their love-making, Andronikos paused, considering the variety of tattoos that marked Pral’dira’s red skin. “How long did these take you...” he wondered aloud softly.

“Years.” Pral’dira rested his hands on Andronikos’s biceps, rubbing at them gently. The fact that he was being so gentle was a surprise to him. Perhaps it was another sign of his shift in beliefs – there was room, he’d begun to believe, for some of those moments of weakness. To be strong at all times... It kept one on their guard, kept them from being able to give themselves fully to their passions. That had to be something that the Sith could believe in. “It was a painful process,” Pral’dira continued. He looked at Andronikos’s body, pocked with scars and a few tattoos of his time with various pirate gangs. “As I’m sure you understand.”

For a moment, Andronikos was silent, his hands again fondling whatever part of Pral’dira’s body they came in contact with. “I know how you Sith are with pain, got an almost religious fascination with it. But I don’t wanna see you in pain.” The grin on his face turned wicked. “Unless you ask me for it first, of course.”

“Of course,” Pral’dira agreed. He gave in to the desire to be kind again, caressing his lover’s face. “I was a slave. I had my fill of letting others inflict pain on me.” He paused for a moment. “For a time, I wanted to inflict that on those around me in return. With you, though... I am seeing the value of inflicting pleasure.” He leaned in close, just a hair’s breadth from Andronikos’s lips. “On certain people, at least.” He met Andronikos’s lips with a fierceness and ferocity that surprised even him. He pulled Andronikos close, as if demanding him to be as close to molded against his lover as possible. 

He was surprised by Andronikos returning his kindness, a hand reaching up, touching his face. “If you want kindness, love, all you have to do is ask.”

“That simple?”

“That simple. I’m yours. Until the stars burn cold.”

Their lovemaking continued through the night. Their passions might not have reached the heat of the stars, but they did their best to come close.


End file.
